


It's been a while.

by AmeLee23



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Adorable, Amnesia, Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Character Development, Chemicals, Cold Weather, Depression, F/M, Fear, Getting Back Together, Kidnapping, Killing, Kinks, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Love, Memories, Memory Loss, Mild Sexual Content, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Piano, Playboy, Possessive Behavior, Recovered Memories, Romance, Sensuality, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Swearing, True Love, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Laito's lover disappears and comes back with no memories of him.





	It's been a while.

She snuggled into her old and unchanged pillows. The old bed somewhat creaked when she moved, the subtle yet loud sound startling her every time. She pulled the heavy covers over her head, trying to calm under the protection of total darkness. But even if she aired out the covers and pillow cases, they still smelled stale and musty. But that wasn't bothering her; at least not as much as the other faint smell she felt, one fairly alike with male cologne or male transpiration. As much as she wanted to believe she was mistaken, she certainly knew it wasn't the specific smell of herself or any perfume she ever used in the past. It was a melancholic smell, but no matter how hard she racked her mind for an answer, she couldn't remember it. Whose it was, from where and how she felt it, all those memories were a haze to her.

If she allowed herself to be honest, she would want to voice out how scared she was.  About an year ago, she woke up in the hospital with about a year's worth of memories gone. She could perfectly recall her childhood, her middle school years and part of her high school years; but there was nothing in her memory about the year before the current one. What she did then, how she passed that year of high school, what friends she made, the books she read, the places she went; all those were gone.

As soon as she woke up, her parents and close friends were there telling her about an incident she supposedly had. Something about some scary shady drug dealers kidnapping her and drugging her with chemicals, somehow resulting in her losing some memories. How did the doctors explain this to her? It was stupid, really. They just came up with that answer because there weren't any wounds on her that could cause a concussion, and because some unknown chemicals were found running in her veins. They did their best to eliminate them from her system, scared they would be malicious. But she didn't feel in any way sick, she was just confused and scared. She was forced to believe in a terrible incident of the past she didn't remember experiencing, and developed a big paranoia.

She moved at her parents' house to recover from her trauma. Everyone told her paranoia was weird, considering last year she was somewhere close to fearless. But she remembered none of that.

Something must've happened that year, something that changed her. She was also suspecting that certain something to be the reason behind what happened, but she couldn't know for sure. Fearless or not, was she really the type to get involved with shady dealers? Something was off, but she was clueless to the details. Therefore, she moved back in her old apartment and tried to get a hold of anyone that would know anything. Turns out, all she could find out was that she had a lover. But no one would give her a name.

Even in her own bed, tangled in her own covers, with all the windows and doors closed, she was cold and scared. Now that she's moved back, what if those people come after her again? What if her attacker was actually that lover her friends spoke of, seemingly uncomfortable by the memory of him?

She grasped at her clothes and covers, pulling at them and squeezing them as if trying to let out her anger and uncertainty on them. It was painful, but after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

The pillows under her head were suddenly hard. And uneven. She tried to hang on to the feeling of sweet sleep and not wake up to arrange them, but at the end she gave up. She slowly gained lucidity and started feeling the things around her; the hard pillow, the soft covers, the sleep sweat that damped her body, the solid thing holding her waist...

She startled her eyes open and froze. She couldn't make out no pillow. What she saw shocked her and she had to clasp a hand over her mouth not to scream.

It was a man. She was resting her head on a man's chest, their legs tangled under the sheets and his arm holding her body glued to his.

She was way too scared to look up at the man's face. She bit her lip and tried to shoo away the tears in her eyes; taking slow breaths.

This wasn't real.

The room was just like it was a two years ago, right before her memories' end. The sheets didn't smell like dust. In fact, they smelled exactly like that strange scent she found right before falling asleep. But were really the sheets the source of the scent? Her answer would be no, and also, adrenaline rushed through her when she realized that she probably found what she was looking for all this time. The answers could be right here, in this dream like reality. Or more so, this could be a fraction of her past. But she couldn't be sure just yet.

The adrenaline rushing through her was enough to keep her from panicking. Enough to push her to do what she needed to.

As she tried to consider her options, one thing kept bothering her; the strange yet familiar cold moist feeling on her skin. She rose the covers to peek under them, and barely resisted letting out a squeal.

Both of them were completely naked.

She took her time to calm down after yet another surprise. It gave her the opportunity to study what she could see of the man, without raising her head of course, because she was still too scared to. Strangely enough, or more so, worryingly enough, she heard no heartbeat even if her ear was technically as close as it can get to his chest. Also, she noticed his chest wasn't raising. Oh, and one more thing. His skin was as cold as it could get.

She panicked and forced herself to raise from his chest, to see if this man was dead or not. Once again, she didn't expect the sight before her.

An extremely sharp jaw line and high cheekbones, pale lips complimented by a small mole under them, long eyelashes and long reddish brown hair sprawled across the pillows. She knew this man. With her memories or not, she still knew this man. Everyone knew this man.

He was no other than Laito Sakamaki, the town's fashionista playboy. The man almost every girl craved. And there she was, naked, in bed with him. How did it come to this? Did he swoon her into having a one night stand with him? Even if it was so, why would she remember this out of all things? How would his scent get stuck in her bed so badly? She couldn't help but feel there was more to him than just a night of fun.

Suddenly, things started to make sense.

Ever since she moved back to this town, she's seen him countless of times. She would always catch him staring at her, and every time he did, there was no trace of his playboy-like air that he usually puts on. Every time he saw her, he looked like he was about to cry.

Either way, the constant presence of his eyes on her didn't help her paranoia. She felt awfully uncomfortable when he was around, and usually put on her cold facade to shoo him off with an ugly glare.

Thing that hurt him even more.

One single time of all, he approached her and called out her name. His green eyes at that time; they were ruthless but sparkled with hidden emotions. The way he gripped the hem of his jacket until his knuckles turned white; it told her there was something wrong.

"Do you remember me?" He asked her. These were the only words he ever had spoken to her.

"I don't." She remembered herself saying something somewhere along those lines, but she couldn't remember if she apologized out of sympathy or not, or what excuse she used to get away from him.

The wind blew and chilled her bare spine, and only then she noticed the window was open, the curtains flowing with the wind. Laito groaned and his hand searched for her back, pulling her back onto his chest.

With this, she was sure he wasn't dead. Of course, he couldn't have been dead in a memory from over a year ago if the last time she saw him alive and well was just a few days ago, right?

But it was indeed weird. Maybe she couldn't remember his heartbeat or breathing because they were such a basic detail of the human body? Because it wasn't important? Of course it was important! Shouldn't your lover's heartbeat be the most calming sound in the world?

She stood there for a few more minutes, because she honestly had no choice. Laito probably was half-awake, his grip on her too strong to be unconscious. She looked at his calm yet sensual expression as he slept, and somehow got her senses used to the intoxicating scent he was wearing. But instead of her heart racing and getting embarrassed and flustered, she calmed down and was close to falling asleep once again. But luckily, Laito's hand loosing grip and sliding off her waist startled her. She took this as an opportunity to get off the bed and search the room for more clues, something that would tell her more about her relationship with this man.

She untangled herself from his body and slid of the bed, stopping by the window first to close it, as she was freezing. She then made her way barefoot on the cold floor to the mirror at the end of the room. Her nether regions felt sore as she moved, probably the result of what transpired between them not too long ago. From the playboy air he usually gives, she always imagined he must be good at this stuff. That, and the noisy girls squealing in her ears about this all the time.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and with the help of the light seeping through the uncovered bits of the windows, she was able to clearly make out her form in the mirror. Her body was pampered with hickeys, on her neck, collar bones, above her bosoms and underneath them, even on her hips and legs.

She imagined how these love bites came to be, how she writhed and pleaded under his touches. But she soon stopped her train of thought, as she felt some weird tingles in her womb. She began playing with her hair out of embarrassment, but she froze once again when she revealed her hidden left side of the neck. There she found yet another bite mark, but this one was different. It was clearly deeper and more serious, the damaged flesh trying to recover by forming a bloody crust of protection. She brought a hand to the wound and lightly touched it, but she soon winced in pain.

She frightened and her legs started shaking, and she would have fallen if two strong arms haven't wrapped around her body, Laito's entire front body pressed against her back. She couldn't imagine any other person created this wound on her body, and consciously knowing she was in the culprit's arms, she couldn't help but smile. A feeling of possessiveness engulfed her, and she rejoiced in the fact that in that very moment, this man was hers and no other's.

"I'm sorry if I went too far..." He spoke, against the unharmed skin of her neck.

"You were just too irresistible...Ah." She shuddered as he moaned erotically in her ear, gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the said man. He smirked against her skin and started leaving wet kisses underneath her jaw line and on her neck. The tingles soon returned.

"Did I taste good?"

She couldn't understand the meaning of her words, and she didn't have any power over them. She spoke without her permission, and she realized this was indeed a memory, as it went smoothly like scripted.

"You're delicious." He informed her, craning his neck to plant a peck on her cheek.

"Every part of you." He glanced downwards and she followed his line of sight, soon to look away and bite her lip in embarrassment when realization hit her.

Few seconds later, she spun around in his arms to face him. His arms landed on small of her back, teasing the flesh right underneath it with the tips of some stray fingers. The beauty of this man was unimaginable, especially in the pale light of the moon. The possessiveness tugging at the strings of her heart kicked in again, and without realizing, she placed both hands on the skin of his chest, one of them making its way up his shoulder and past his neck, settling on his cheek, as if to feel for herself that he was really there. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and pushing against it like a kitten seeking attention. When he opened his eyes, it was as if an angel gazed at her. There wasn't a slight bit of evil intent in his eyes, only the image of admiration as he gazed at his woman, the thing that he loved and treasured most in this world.

They certainly had a stronger connection than one made by a one night stand. They were most definitely lovers.

He brought her closer with a finger underneath her chin, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She felt intoxicated and in need for more of the deadly poison that he represented; if heaven and hell clashed together to create one man, it would've been him.

The kiss soon heated, her sneaking a hand into his hair to tug at his locks, move to which he moaned and caught on fire; his hands soon roamed her body, from her shoulder blades to her rear.

His hands stopped underneath her upper thighs and he proceeded to lift her, and she clung to him, still seeking his kisses. He walked with her to the bed, on which he softly put her down on, right on the edge.

He straightened his back and turned his head to glance around the dark room, his green eyes fluorescent in the dark. He snickered when he found what he was looking for behind him, on the desk; the female undergarment had somehow reached that destination in the flow of last night's actions.

He kneeled in front of her bare feet and kissed them both before threading them through the holes of the panties; then he slid them up her legs and she rose off the bed to give him better access. He pulled the panties even above the hip bones, making sure to protect her bare skin from the cold. She just watched him in awe; staring at the muscles of his arms or just simply at the top of his head as he glided his fingers ghostly on her legs' skin.

He smiled softly at her before walking off to the wardrobe, where he frantically searched for something in the darkness; he then pulled out a thin long night dress, spinning with it a bit then inhaling it's scent afterwards. She giggled at his unusual behavior and he chuckled as well, walking towards her. He rose her hands and dressed her, the soft fabric sliding down her body. He pecked her lips as soon as her head passed through the hole, his hands rubbing her arms up and down.

"You looked cold."

She felt a sharp pain through her heart, and for a moment, she couldn't process what happened; the kindness of the said man was something she never expected.

Laito separated from her, scanning the room for something once again. The black men's Calvin Klein's were laying on the floor in the opposite side of the room; he went after them and pulled them up his slender legs, and she found herself staring at his body, pouting her bottom lip slightly as she was deep in thought.

Laito noticed however, and walked over to her with a hand on his hip, the look in his eyes giving away his amusement.

"What's with the pout, baby girl?" He asked, bending his back to look the female dead in the eye.

"Have you not had enough of my naked glory?" He cooed, bringing one of her hands to his abdomen. His cold skin sent tingles from her finger tips straight to her womb but she tried to ignore them; smiling in amusement and rolling her eyes at Laito's perverted remark.

He didn't seem to like that, and clicked his tongue before pushing her down on the bed and moving to stand above her body, his hands holding her wrists to the sides of her head.

"My pretty little foolish princess, did you just roll your eyes at me?" He whispered threateningly, making her pay utmost attention to his lips as he talked, the long pet name seemingly dragging on his arousing voice.

"You know what happens to bad girls, right?" He cooed, his lips brushing against the lobe of her ear.

"They get _punished_."

Her body glued to the bed, in the exact shape that Laito was holding her in, she couldn't move. She was embarrassed to recognized she was scared shitless of him right now, because at the very same time, for an unknown reason that made her feel guilty, she felt something trickle down in her nether regions.  

Laito rose his head to observe his lover's expression; feeling how his smile grew on his face as he looked at her trembling shut eyes, the wrinkles between her brows, the way she bit the side of her bottom lip; it all made him crack up in a long sweet laugh.

She opened her eyes, startled, and watched as Laito gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist, lightly placing his chin above her diaphragm, only to look at her with the sweetest look he could give.

"There's no need to be scared of me, baby girl." He spoke, giving both of her clothed  bosoms a quick kiss, shimming both his arms that were underneath her against the bed, until they reached her shoulder blades.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you." He stated, leaving a quick peck on her lips afterwards.

" _Unless you want me to."_ He moved to whisper in her ear, and instantly noticed how the tip of her shell turned red; she looked at him innocently and he laughed, because he knew she was unaware of the moments her ears turned red.

"You're so cute." His hand moved to caress her cheek, his cheekbones raising with his big smile.

"I love you, princess."

He kissed her sweetly, the arms he had beneath her pulling her body up towards his. She hung her hands around his neck, and pressed her lips harder into his, wanting to show off her love as well.

"I love you too, Laito." She breathed out after they separated, seemingly out of air.

Laito crawled on the bed and snuck under the covers, motioning her to come next to him. She placed her head on his chest just like before, and enjoyed the way Laito's hands caressed her hair and body.

* * *

 

That particular memory was the trigger of all the others to come; she slowly and steadily started to remember a lot more about this fascinating man; how they met and how she tried to deny him and her attraction towards him, only to find out he figured her out by the way her ears blushed; how their sweet little dates evolved into so much more; how Laito confessed his love for the first time, so sensual and straightforward; how he just simply told her all his dark secrets, entrusting her with everything he was.

Truth be told, she wasn't surprised about Laito's identity.

She remembered the first time they made love at the Sakamaki mansion; the luxury of his bed, the softness of the quilt, the strong smell of his favourite cologne; it was so much different from their experiences at her small unsatisfying apartment - it was sensual and loving, her senses overdriven by every touch, smell, sight or sound. And somewhere in the middle of the night, she woke up in his bed alone, dragged away from her sleep by sweet notes played on a distant piano. She covered her naked body in a white sheet she found laying around, and walked barefoot through the mansion until the sound got louder, and she ran her fingers on the door, reluctant to twist the knob. But she did anyways, soon to pout when Laito stopped playing to identify the visitor.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked, awkwardly playing with a fold in the sheet covering her, standing in the doorway. She's never heard or seen Laito play the piano before, even if she knew he did. He didn't like playing the piano in front of people, or so he said, explaining months later that the reason was his mother who forced him to play the piano for her enjoyment. Laito didn't want to remember about her, so he stayed away from the magnificent instrument with a sting in the heart.

Laito seemed to think for a bit, then closed his eyes and started smiling.

"Of course not. Come here, princess."

She made her way to him, preparing to sit on the bench next to him, but he stopped her and picked her up, placing her on the closed lid of the piano, raising her naked legs to rest on his shoulders. She wondered how he'll be able to play the piano like this, but was soon amazed by how he not only managed to play the piano with her legs in the way, but was also able to direct his attention to showering her legs with kisses, without messing up a single note of the song. She didn't know the song, as she's never heard it before, but she could hear how the lonely love ballad picked up pace, not only turning into a song of passion, but also happiness.  Laito was translating his progressive emotions over the years with this song, ending it with a happy romantic tune that made her heart flutter; Laito knew exactly how to love her right, how to adore her in every way possible.

She didn't understand it then, and now she's even more confused. How was she able to change Laito from a ruthless night beast to such a perfect lover man? 

* * *

 

Laito wasn't sure of it himself. What triggered him to change so drastically? What gears had that seemingly normal human being turned in his head to make him quit all his bad habits? To completely change the way he perceived life?

She looked like nothing to him at first.

Just an ordinary girl that he could feed on and then kill off.

But the way she turned him down without even knowing that she was blushing was just too cute for him. A little bit of dating wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

He remembered that one night when he couldn't take his hunger no more, forcibly taking her out of the cafeteria they were in and slamming her against the back wall. Even if she was scared, in the heat of the moment, she kissed him. He remembered how, strangely enough, that kiss with her managed to quench his hunger. He looked at her dumb folded afterwards, amazed at how she could do such a thing. She just stared innocently back at him, saying:

"I'm sorry, did I read you wrong? You looked like you wanted to kiss me?"

That wasn't his intention at first, but it soon became. They kissed until their lips were too swollen to even talk. 

* * *

 

That unfortunate evening, he was waiting for her to come back from dance practice. He couldn't wait to take out those sweaty clothes of her and rush her into a loving shower.

So he waited for her.

For hours.

He started to panic and went out to search for her, but he found no trace of her scent.

She was gone.

He asked his brothers for help, and hell, even begged the Mukami brothers to help him find her. They managed to trace the people who kidnapped her to a gang of hidden vampire hunters. His older brothers had to hold him down so he wouldn't attack them while they interrogated them, only to find out they kidnapped her so they could "give her another chance to live in a normal world". They erased her memories to separate her from their world, because "she deserved better".

Needless to say, Laito murdered them all in cold blood.

He was broken without recognition. There was no more trace of who he was before left in him. He killed without stop and drank blood until he threw it up. He fucked every woman he saw, twisting and contorting their bones for his own satisfaction.

He really thought that the love of his life was gone.

But he was proven wrong months after, when she moved back into town with no memories of him whatsoever.

That made him come back to earth, only to fall into an unending depression.

Every time he saw her, his heart would sink to the ground and he would have to run over somewhere secluded to cry his heart out. 

* * *

 

"Laito."

The moment the sound of his name being called by that certain angelic voice, he felt like the heavens fell down on him just to crush him , just to see him suffer. He turned around to face the female, trying with hardship to maintain himself.

He was taken back by the new side of his ex-lover; one that was cold and determined, that looked at him totally differently; like he was something she wanted, not something that she had.

"Can we try again?"

He didn't understand what she meant, but things soon made sense when she outstretched an arm towards him, as if wanting a hand shake.

But could he? Could Laito start over? Forget all the moments they had together to form new ones? His hand made its way to hers even without his knowledge, and he only realized when he felt the nostalgic warmth of her skin on his own. He stared at their intertwined hands for a while, and then made up his mind. He smiled at her with small tears in his eyes.

"Sure. Let's start over." He spoke, his voice cracking as he held back his tears.

"I'm Laito Sakamaki."

The woman pulled at the vampire's hand, and he came stumbling closer to her. She caught his lips in a fiery kiss, and he found himself running his free hand through her hair, the other intertwined with her own. Laito's tears trickled down into their mouths as they kissed hungrily; after all, they've both been craving it for far too long.

She was the first one to pull away, her finger tips laying lightly on his cheekbones, a sexy smile glued to her moist lips.

"And I'm F/N L/N. It's been a while."

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while!  
> Completely revamped an old writing from over a year ago. COMPLETELY.  
> I just love Laito, what can I say?
> 
> Have any of you played any Diabolik Lovers games? If so, let me know! I've been learning Japanese for 3 years now and I play the games from time to time, but they just annoy me. The scenarios and plots are soooo bad, haha.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
